Once and Never
by NoahFan
Summary: Izzy moves into Noah's town, and starts harassing him. Noah discovers that Izzy and Owen broke up, and starts to develop feelings for her, but Heather, LeShawna, and Cody all get in the way. Will Noah confess his feelings for her, and how will Cody react? Find out now! Ratednot teen because I'm not sure exactly what I'll do with the story.


A TDI NoahxIzzy Fanfiction

I don't Own Total Drama Island.

Noah sat on his bed, his nose buried in his newest book. He gently flipped the page, nudging his dog's wandering muzzle away from the red cover of the book.

"Down Shakespeare!" Noah said, shifting into a more comfortable position. Shakespeare whined in response, getting up, shaking his fur out, before jumping on Noah, and over to the window. Noah wheezed, sitting up angrily. Shakespeare started barking, disrupting Noah once again.  
>"What is it?" Noah rolled his eyes, putting his plain blue bookmark into the page, walking over to the window. A large red and white moving truck was outside, pulling into the driveway of the green house across from his.<p>

"Great, the new neighbors" he deadpanned, rubbing his dog on the head "If I'm lucky, they won't be as annoying." He turned away from the window, picking his book up.

"Noah, honey, can you come down to meet your new neighbors?" His Mom peeked in the doorway, looking at him. Rolling his eyes, he tossed the book back onto the bed, huffing.  
>"Suuuuure, it's not like I was busy or anything." He started towards the door, pushing past his mom. Sighing, he pushed his dog away, walking out front.<p>

"So who are these new neighbors, dad?" Noah deadpanned, staring blankly at his father and two older brothers.  
>"The girl claims she knows you, why don't you see if you know her" Noah's father sighed, turning to go back into the house.<p>

"Yea, I doubt it." Noah looked around "Hey, where is she anyways?"

Izzy grinned, hanging in the tree above.

"If she isn't here, I'm going back in" Noah turned, starting to walk to the door.

"IZZY'S HEREEEEEEEE!" She screamed, dropping onto Noah's shoulders. Screaming, Noah fell to the ground, eyes widened. Fumbling around, he finally managed to throw her off.

"IZZY!? WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" He stared at her, eyes widened. Izzy flopped backwards, laughing.

"Well, I'm your new neighbor, isn't that great? Heyyy, I have an idea, lets go be treeees!" She stood up, laughing.  
>"Look Noah, I'm a treeee!" Noah winced, looking back at his two older brothers, Thomas and Oscar.<br>"Looks like Noah has a psycho girlfriend" grinned Oscar, nudging Thomas. Thomas nodded in agreement, leading Oscar back inside.

"Let's give them some privacy, shall we?" Thomas slammed the door, locking it before Noah could reach it.

"No, no LET ME IN! LET ME IN!" Noah banged on the door, Thomas and Oscar ignoring him. Sighing, he gave up, sitting against the door.

"S-So Izzy, what happened to Owen?"

Izzy was hanging upside down in the tree.

"Oh, Big O? Oh, we broke up, he was tired of always getting kicked in the groin." Izzy started laughing

"Woo! What a rush!" Noah frowned.  
>"Yea, and I've always been tired of being crushed by him, but I wasn't complaining now, was I?" He deadpanned, rolling his eyes. Izzy fell out of the tree, hitting her head, before staggering to her feet a minute later.<p>

"Oh! Now we can go to the same schoooool!" Izzy grinned "We can be buddies!"

Noah's eyes widened, shaking his head in protest.

"It'll be fun! Oh, I'll meet you out here tomorrowwwww, bye Noah!" Izzy grinned, climbing the tree again.

"I'm a rabid monkey!" She cried, falling out, laughing, before running back to her house.

"Well, so much for a peaceful neighborhood" He sighed.

Noah sat in his room, his clock read 10:47. He pulled his pajamas out of his drawer, slipping them on. He had blue pajamas, with a pocket on the front of the shirt. He yawned, tired, and proceeded to the bathroom. Locking the door, he stared into the mirror.

"What kind of surprise awaits for me tomorrow? I hope I don't find out." He sighed, picking up his toothbrush. He finished brushing his teeth, quickly walking back to his room, at 11:03. He looked down at his dog.

"You're the only one I can trust, huh?" He pat the dog's head, turning the lights off, climbing into his bed. He winced as Shakespeare climbed on top of him, but settled, laying his head back on the pillow.

"Maybe I should train you as an attack dog" Noah said sarcastically, shutting his eyes.

Izzy sat in her room, spinning around on her chair, 11:06. She giggled, falling off.

"Woah!" She got up, knocking over a small spider plant and a glass of water.

"Izzy! What are you doing up there!?" Izzy's shouted from downstairs.  
>"Sorry dad!" She sat up, looking through her window.<p>

"Maybe Noah wants to talk!" She climbed out her window, falling off the roof into a tree, giggling. Standing, she jumped out the tree, running across the street.

"Noahhhh?" She called, looking up at his window. Frowning, she started climbing onto the roof, opening Noah's window. Slowly, she climbed in.

Noah shivered under the covers, looking for warmth from the cold breeze Izzy let in. Rolling over, he fell off the bed, screaming. Sitting up, he started panting, looking around. He squinted, looking a dark figure, before blinking, it being gone from his vision.  
>"I-I must just be tired…" He stood, starting back into his bed.<p>

"HI NOAH!" Izzy grinned, bouncing on the bed. Screaming, Noah fell backwards onto the floor, eyes widened.

"I-IZZY? Its 11:28, why are you in my bedroom?" He stood, shaking, steadying himself on his dresser before fixing his hair. Izzy shrugged, fumbling around with her ginger hair.  
>"I was bored, duhhhh."<p>

"Well go be bored somewhere else, I'm trying to sleep. Why don't you call Owen instead."  
>"Ohhh that's a great idea! We can call Owen!" She pulled out her phone.<br>"No, not here! I want, to sleep!" Noah protested, trying to grab her phone.  
>"Ohhhh! I'm like a fox, I'm so quickkkk!" She pulled her hand away, grinning. Noah frowned,<p>

"Get out of my room, get out of my house, and don't come to my door in the morning." He climbed into his bed, pulling the covers over himself. Izzy frowned.

"O-OK, If that's what you want" She hung her head, climbing out the window.

Noah stared at the ceiling. It's been an hour and he's had no luck getting to sleep. Frowning, thoughts whizzed through his head. _Why do I feel bad about yelling at her? Why did I… kinda? Yea, kinda like it when she came into my room? _Noah sighed, shutting his eyes, finally falling asleep at 12:13.


End file.
